totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob
Jacob, labeled as The Athlete, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. He joined TDP to hone his athletic abilities. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Jacob was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. He was chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Jacob became a target for elimination by the girls for fighting with "The Rat". He was ranked as the second most important member of the tribe. The Rat was able to save Jacob by getting Julio to trick the girls about who to vote for. Jacob helped blindside Lequisha. Chapter Four - Jacob made it up the volcano in the first two hours, however due to his athletic ability he probably made it up in the first. He voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Five - Jacob was picked by "The Rat" to be a Thrashing Rabbit. He and "The Rat" voted for "Ugly" and she was eliminated. Chapter Six - Jacob was picked by his tribe to run in the three legged race. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Jacob got a video from his friends at his gym. Jacob was chosen to be a hunter, and helped "The Rat" hold Cindy hostage. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - Jacob made a video for his friends. he talked about how amazing "The Rat's" strategy was. He and "The Rat" made Lucas form an alliance with them. He voted for "Dome". Chapter Nine - Jacob and "The Rat" gave Lucas an immunity idol. He and Elian moved the sled up the mountain, but he was crushed by it. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Ten - Jacob and Elian stayed up late together in the hot tub. They almost kissed but "The Rat" prevented it. Jacob said he had a talent for gymnastics, but decided not to audition. The Thrashing Rabbits won invincibility. Chapter Eleven - Jacob decided that eventually he would switch alliances and join one with Elian. Jacob and Elian walked together through the jungle and fell asleep together. Julio compared them to Romeo and Juliet. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Twelve - Jacob and "The Rat" were fighting about Elian being voted out next. Jacob told Nalyd that the tribes would move to the Conquering Sloths tribe. Jacob joined the Surviving Dragons, which is the merged tribe. Jacob and Elian searched for the immunity idol needed to win. It hit Jacob on the head and knocked him out, so Elian won immunity. Jacob joined "The Rat's" new alliance, but switched to Elian's and voted for Veronica. Chapter Thirteen - Jacob and Elian teamed up in the canoe challenge. "The Rat" threw a rock into their canoe, so Jacob threw it back. Jacob and Elian won the challenge, and immunity. He voted for Lucas. Chapter Fourteen - Elian asked Jacob to join her alliance. He said that he owed "The Rat" for saving him. Jacob made it to round four in the eating contest. He voted for Veronica, so that he wouldn't be a deciding vote. Chapter Fifteen - Jacob was one of the people helping Dyl after Belle was eliminated. Jacob did the challenge with Cindy. She made a flying vehicle and scared Jacob. He thought she was trying to kill him. Jacob and Cindy won invincibility. He voted for Veronica. Chapter Sixteen - Elian told Jacob that if he voted with her, she'd kiss him. Jacob and Dyl blocked Veronica from putting out Cindy's fire. Jacob voted for Veronica, with Elian. Chapter Seventeen - Jacob and Elian made out because Jacob voted with her. Jacob's parents were revealed to be athletic like Jacob, and that Jacob's worst fear is geese. He failed his challenge. Jacob voted for Dyl. Chapter Eighteen - Jacob tried following "The Rat" through the challenge, but tripped on a rock. He found out that "The Rat" was going to use an immunity idol on everyone but Elian and Cindy, but Cindy had won immunity. Jacob got Elian, Dyl, and Cindy to vote for him, and used the immunity that "The Rat" gave him to save Elian. Jacob voted for "The Rat." Jacob told Elian to stay strong as he left. Total Drama All-Stars Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Elian - Jacob and Elian frequently teamed up in challenges. In Chapter Ten, they almost kissed in a hot tub and during the talent show. Jacob fought with "The Rat" over liking Elian. "The Rat" said she was too much of a threat and wanted her gone, which angered Jacob. Jacob gave Elian the immunity that "The Rat" gave to Jacob, resulting in Jacob being eliminated but Elian staying. Total Drama All-Stars Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Jacob was saved by "The Rat's" alliance against Lequisha. His main alliance is "The Rat", and they allied with Lucas. Jacob is torn between Elian's and "The Rat's" alliances. Jacob claimed to still be allied with "The Rat." Jacob voted with Elian so she'd kiss him. He got Dyl, Elian, and Cindy into an alliance to vote himself out. Total Drama All-Stars Background Jacob loved sports since he was in diapers. He would always be swinging a baseball bat or dribbling a ball. In kindergarten he joined little league baseball. He didn't excel, at first, but soon he improved. Nothing was hard, though. He found somethings difficult, but nothing was truly challenging. He dedicated his life to going to the extreme. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Jacob's appearance is an edit of Tyler. *Jacob received seven votes. *Jacob was the seventh jury member. *Jacob's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars Category:Total Drama Paradise